


Surprise

by itbepansam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kolivan uses they/them pronouns, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Kolivan and Allura are cuddling late at night and they talk about their future.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Longpig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/gifts).



> This is a really late pinch hit for the galra exchange. Sorry for the delay.

Kolivan purred contentedly as Allura’s nimble fingers combed through their hair. They would have offered combing Allura’s hair, but she was hesitant because of their claws, which was a rational fear. 

The two had been laying in bed for over an hour, the day's exhaustion hitting them hard as they cuddled. Kolivan opened their eyes and finally spoke of the worry that ate at their heart.

“I do wish you would be more careful.”

Allura sighed. “I'm fine, Kolivan. Must you always be-”

“ _ Yes. _ ” They cut her off, adjusting so they were looking at her. “Every day for years I worried about my fellow Blade members, whether they were on missions or just training. Because every day was a risk, a risk of getting found. This goes tenfold for you, since you are my mate.” 

“I can take care of myself, Kolivan,” she said almost defiantly. 

“Antok and Shiro could take care of themselves but they still fell,” they countered. 

She fell silent, looking away from them. 

“I know that you had always wanted to be a paladin, to follow in your father’s footsteps.” Kolivan began. “I know how much this means to you. I just ask that you be careful. I have lost many dear friends to this war, I cannot lose you as well.” They reached up and ran the pad of their thumb against her cheek until she looked at him again. “If not for me, then for our future.” 

Allura looked at him a moment, then her eyes went wide. 

“Wait, you're-” She cut herself off. 

They nodded. “I haven't been in heat in three weeks. I went to Coran to make sure, though he became a little uncomfortable when he realized what it meant.”

“That's why he wouldn't look at me at dinner.” 

They both erupted into laughter until it fell into a comfortable silence, both of them looking at each other with utmost love. Allura pressed their foreheads together, causing them both to close their eyes as they breathed in each other's atmosphere. 

“I promise to try and be more careful,” Allura said softly, voice soft and sincere. 

“That's all I can ask of you, my love.” Kolivan gave her a galran kiss, a simple gesture of rubbing their noses together. Allura giggled. She always did. Kolivan loved it, loved that they could ease her so gently, loved that even for a moment they could make her feel like the weight of the universe wasn't sitting on her shoulders. 

She leaned into them and suddenly they were swapped, with her entire body laying on theirs. They rubbed her back while she ran her fingers through their hair. She looked at them with a warm smile. 

“Have you thought of any names?”

Kolivan froze and looked at her. 

“Kolivan, you are always meticulous in everything you do. Don't try and say you haven't thought about names yet.” 

They laughed, ears dropping in a blush. 

“I thought of a few. Coran said that there were at least three, but the castle’s systems aren't at one hundred percent, so it was hard to tell for sure.” They resumed rubbing Allura’s back. “I thought we might decide together.” 

“Why don't we name them after the men you've lost recently?” She asked. “Ulaz, Thace, and Antok.” After each name she kissed their chest. 

“Those were some that popped into my head. But I also thought about Alfor.” That made her look up, eyes almost pleading. “And then I thought of Shiro.”

“Leave Shiro for the paladins. They knew him better and longer than either of us. Let them honor him.” Allura was rubbing circles into Kolivan’s chest. She was quiet for a moment before asking, “Were you seriously considering the name Alfor?” 

“Your father built Voltron and was a King of a mighty kingdom. It seems only right to honor him through his daughter's children.”

“And what of those you lost?” She asked. “Your men are important to you, they're your family.”

“This is true. If we indeed only have three, then I will choose Thace and Antok. Ulaz and Thace were mates, and it would be odd to name children after them.” 

“That's fair, I suppose.” She hummed “Alfor, Antok, and Thace.”

“They'll be the most mischievous trio in the universe. Between all the stubbornness from the both of us, my knack for rebellion and you being very blunt, these kits will be hell for anyone who crosses them.”

Allura laughed. “And what a glorious sight it will be to see our children take over the universe faster than Zarkon and Lotor can blink.”

“We're all in trouble.”

They giggled together for a moment before relaxing more into each other's space, comfortable silence taking over. Then Allura sat up suddenly, looking at Kolivan with wide eyes. 

“You went on that mission while you were pregnant!” She exclaimed, causing Kolivan to wince both at her words and her harsh tone. 

“I was hoping you wouldn't do the math for that,” they grimaced. 

“Kolivan, you could have been hurt or killed! You could have-!” She cut herself off, her emotions becoming too much for her all at once. 

They sat up and adjusted her in their lap, comforting her with gentle rubs and soft purrs. 

“I know. I'm sorry. I won't be going on anymore missions, I promise.” 

“Please, Kolivan. I cannot lose you. Especially not now, when I've lost too much already. You're too important. Even if we weren't having kits, I couldn't bear the thought of losing you,” she cried into them. 

“I know. I know. I am sorry, my love.” They comforted softly until Allura’s sobs subsided and she looked up at them, eyes glowing from the tears. 

“I want to make sure that you are safe. I don't want you to go back to the Blade headquarters. It isn't safe. If you get found out, they'll try to destroy the base and I can't take that risk.” She was in diplomat mode now and Kolivan knew there was no way to try to say no to her when she was like this. “Take a small team of trusted men with you for safety, and just find somewhere that won't get you killed. Whether it's already free planet, or one Zarkon never conquered. Just go somewhere that you'll be safe.  _ Please. _ ”

“Yes, Princess,” They smiled, nuzzling her gently. “I will. As long as you promise to visit as much as possible, and to call me every day.”

“That's a fair trade.” She kissed their cheek. 

They pulled her back down so they were laying down once more. Kolivan purred softly, Allura closing her eyes to the sound against her cheek and ear. 

“Get some rest, my love. You have had an exhausting day fighting Lotor. You deserve to rest.” 

“Mm. You need to rest, too. You're sleeping for at least four now. You need to make sure you're always at ease. Stress isn't a good thing for the kits.” Her voice was soft, the words mumbled together as she started to drift off. Kolivan smiled and followed her quickly.

They dreamt of a brighter future, one where they could live peacefully on a planet, with Allura at their side and their kits running around and causing mayhem in the best of ways. It was the first good dream in a long time, and one they hoped would become a reality in the near future. 


End file.
